Disneyland Park (Paris)
Disneyland Park, originally Euro Disneyland Park, is a theme park found at Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallée, France. The park opened on 12 April 1992 as the first of the two parks built at the resort. Designed and built by Walt Disney Imagineering, its layout is similar to Disneyland Park in California and Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Florida. Spanning 56.656 ha (140 acres) (the second largest Disney park based on the original, after Shanghai Disneyland Park), it is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. In 2016, the park hosted approximately 8.4 million visitors, making it the most-visited theme park in Europe, and the 13th-most visited theme park in the world. The park is represented by Sleeping Beauty Castle, a replica of the fairy tale castle seen in Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. History In order to make things more distinct and not be a mere copy of the original, modifications were made to the park's concepts and designs. Among the changes was the change of Tomorrowland to Discoveryland, giving the area a retrofuturistic theme. Other altered elements include the Haunted Mansion, which was redesigned as Phantom Manor and a retro, more intense version of Space Mountain (now Hyperspace Mountain). The park's location brought forth its own challenges. Sleeping Beauty Castle (Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant) is said by its designers to have been necessarily reevaluated for a continent on which authentic castles stand. Modifications to the park were made to protect against changes in weather in the Parisian climate. Covered walkways referred to as "arcades" were added, and Michael Eisner ordered the installation of 35 fireplaces in hotels and restaurants. The park, as well as its surrounding complex, initially failed to meet financial expectations, resulting in an image change in which the word "Euro" was phased out of several names, including Euro Disney. The park was known as Euro Disney until May 1994, Euro Disneyland Paris until September 1994, Disneyland Paris until February 2002, and Disneyland Park (English) and Parc Disneyland (French) since March 2002. Michael Eisner noted, "As Americans, the word 'Euro' is believed to mean glamorous or exciting. For Europeans it turned out to be a term they associated with business, currency, and commerce. Renaming the park 'Disneyland Paris' was a way of identifying it with one of the most romantic and exciting cities in the world." Lands Disneyland Park is divided into five themed "lands", which house 49 attractions. Designed like a wheel with the hub on Central Plaza before Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, pathways spoke out across the 140 acres (57 ha) of the park and lead to the lands. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge Disneyland Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and stops in Main Street, U.S.A., Frontierland, Fantasyland and Discoveryland. } |''Frontierland'' is themed after the 19th century American Old West mining town of Thunder Mesa. Features include desert and wilderness landscaping, large rock formations, a river, and frontier architecture. |- style="background:#e9e9e9;" |Adventureland | |''Adventureland'' is themed to recreate the feel of the Caribbean, North-Africa, Africa and India. Lush landscaping is abundant throughout the land to give visitors the impression of being in a remote jungle. |- style="background:#e9e9e9;" |Fantasyland | (Sleeping Beauty Castle) |Sleeping Beauty Castle serves as the main entrance to Fantasyland, which is themed after a storybook village taking many architectural traits from various European villages. |- style="background:#e9e9e9;" |Discoveryland | |''Discoveryland'' is themed after the visions of famed European thinkers and explorers such as Leonardo da Vinci, HG Wells, or Jules Verne. |} Main Street, U.S.A. * Arcade de la Liberté (covered walkway) * Arcade Découverte (covered walkway) * Tramways Tirés Par De Chevaux (3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge tramway) * Véhicules de la Rue Principale * Chemin de fer de Disneyland – Gare Principale Adventureland * Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin – (Aladdin's Enchanted Passage) * Adventure Isle * La Cabane des Robinson – (Swiss Family Treehouse) * La Plage des Pirates – (Pirates Beach) * Pirates of the Caribbean * Pirate Galleon * Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril) Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain * Phantom Manor * Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing * Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery * Pocahantas Indian Village * Disneyland Railroad – Frontierland Depot Fantasyland * Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty Castle) * La Tanière du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) * Le Carrousel de Lancelot (Lancelot's Carousel) * Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Les Voyages de Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Fantastic Journey) * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Mad Hatter's Tea Cups * It's a Small World * Le Pays de Contes de Fées (Storybook Land Canal Boats) * Casey Jr. – Le Petit Train du Cirque (Casey Jr. Circus Train) * Meet Mickey Mouse * Princess Pavilion * Disneyland Paris Railroad – Fantasyland Station Discoveryland * Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast * Orbitron * Autopia * Arcade Beta * Les Mystères du Nautilus (The Mysteries of the Nautilus) * Hyperspace Mountain * Star Tours: L'Aventure Continue – Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Discoveryland Theatre * Disneyland Railroad – Discoveryland Station Attendance * 2008 – 12,688,000 * 2009 – 12,740,000 * 2010 – 10,500,000 * 2011 – 10,990,000 * 2012 – 11,500,000 * 2013 – 10,430,000 * 2014 – 9,940,000 * 2015 – 10,360,000 * 2016 – 8,400,000 * 2017 – 9,660,000 *2018 – 9,843,000 Top amusement parks in Europe of annual attendance ImageSize = width:630 height:336 PlotArea = left:70 right:10 top:10 bottom:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.9) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2008 till:2018 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2008 PlotData = bar:16000000 color:gray1 width:1 from:start till:end bar:15000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:14000000 color:gray1 width:1 from:start till:end bar:13000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:12000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:11000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:10000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:9000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:8000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:7000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:6000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:5000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:4000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:3000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:2000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:1000000 color:gray1 from:start till:end bar:0 color:gray1 # x: 70+((year-2007)×50) # y: 20+((305/16.000.000)×Attendance) LineData = layer:front points:(65,96)(70,96) color:yellow width:2 #2008: 4.000.000 points:(70,96)(120,101) color:yellow width:2 #2009: 4.250.000 points:(120,101)(170,101) color:yellow width:2 #2010: 4.250.000 points:(170,101)(220,106) color:yellow width:2 #2011: 4.500.000 points:(220,106)(270,108) color:yellow width:2 #2012: 4.600.000 points:(270,108)(320,113) color:yellow width:2 #2013: 4.900.000 points:(320,113)(370,115) color:yellow width:2 #2014: 5.000.000 points:(370,115)(420,124) color:yellow width:2 #2015: 5.500.000 points:(420,124)(470,124) color:yellow width:2 #2016: 5.500.000 LineData = layer:front points:(65,82)(70,82) color:blue width:2 #2008: 3.290.000 points:(70,82)(120,96) color:blue width:2 #2009: 4.000.000 points:(120,96)(170,96) color:blue width:2 #2010: 4.000.000 points:(170,96)(220,99) color:blue width:2 #2011: 4.125.000 points:(220,99)(270,101) color:blue width:2 #2012: 4.230.000 points:(270,101)(320,100) color:blue width:2 #2013: 4.150.000 points:(320,100)(370,104) color:blue width:2 #2014: 4.400.000 points:(370,104)(420,109) color:blue width:2 #2015: 4.680.000 points:(420,109)(470,111) color:blue width:2 #2016: 4.760.000 LineData = layer:front points:(65,262)(70,262) color:red width:2 #2008: 12.688.000 points:(70,262)(120,263) color:red width:2 #2009: 12.740.000 points:(120,263)(170,220) color:red width:2 #2010: 10.500.000 points:(170,220)(220,229) color:red width:2 #2011: 10.990.000 points:(220,229)(270,239) color:red width:2 #2012: 11.500.000 points:(270,239)(320,219) color:red width:2 #2013: 10.430.000 points:(320,219)(370,209) color:red width:2 #2014: 9.940.000 points:(370,209)(420,217) color:red width:2 #2015: 10.360.000 points:(420,217)(470,180) color:red width:2 #2016: 8.400.000 points:(470,180)(570,204) color:red width:2 #2017: 9.660.000 points:(570,204)(620,208) color:red width:2 #2018: 9.840.000 LineData = layer:front points:(270,85)(270,85) color:brightgreen width:2 #2012: 3.440.000 OK points:(270,85)(370,86) color:brightgreen width:2 #2014: 3.490.000 OK points:(370,86)(420,87) color:brightgreen width:2 #2015: 3.500.000 OK points:(420,87)(470,89) color:brightgreen width:2 #2016: 3.630.000 OK points:(470,89)(570,109) color:brightgreen width:2 #2017: 4.660.000 OK points:(570,109)(620,115) color:brightgreen width:2 #2018: 4.960.000 OK :Red '– Disneyland Paris :'Yellow '– Europa-Park :'Green – PortAventura Park :Blue '''– Efteling Shows and parades Disneyland Park hosts a range of daytime and nighttime entertainment throughout the year. '''Current Normal *Jedi Training Academy – 2015–present * Disney Stars on Parade – 2017–present * Disney Illuminations: 2017–present *Mickey's PhilharMagic: 2018–present Seasonal * Royal Christmas Wishes (Christmas season): 2015–present * Mickey's Magical Christmas Lights (Christmas season) 2015–present * Disney Illuminations of Christmas (Christmas season) 2017–present * Mickey's Halloween Celebration (Halloween season) 2013–2016, 2018–present * It's Good To Be Bad with the Disney Villains (Halloween season) 2015–present * Disney's Christmas Parade (Christmas season) 2012–present * Pirates and Princesses Festival 2018–present *Marvel Summer of Superheroes : 2017–present *The Lion Kind and Jungle Festival: 2019–present *The Season of the Force: 2016–present *Star Wars: A Galactic Celebration :'' 2016–present Retired Nighttime Shows * Disney Dreams! (2012–2017) * The Enchanted Fireworks (2008–2012) * Wishes (2005–2007) * Fantasy in the Sky (1992–2005) *Mickey's Goodnight Kiss – (2017–2018) Train Parades * Disney Characters Express (2007–2009) * Minnie's Party Train (2009–2010) * Disney All Stars Express (2010–2011) * Disney Dance Express (2011–2012) * Disney's 20th Anniversary Celebration Train (2012–2013) Parades * Disney Magic on Parade (2012–2017) * Disney's Fantillusion (2003–2012) * Once Upon a Dream Parade (2007–2012) * Main Street Electrical Parade (1992–2003) * Disney ImagiNations Parade (1999–2001) * The Wonderful World of Disney Parade (1998–1999 and 2001–2007) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Carnival (1997–1998) * Disney Classics Parade (1992–1997) '''Shows' * Mickey Presents Happy Anniversary Disneyland Paris – (2017–2018) * The Starlit Princess Waltz – (2017–2018) Category:Amusement parks Category:Theme park attractions Category:Disney Category:Disneyland Paris